


For the Love of All Who Gather [ART]

by LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens
Summary: Art for Nebula5030's wonderful fic "For the Love of All Who Gather"





	For the Love of All Who Gather [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't going to do art for acbb this year, since I have my own massive fic. HOWEVER, Nebula managed to lure me in with mentions of a dragon named after me, adorable Merlin/Gwaine, and an amazing plot, so I signed right up to that. Even if it was a bit stressful at times to balance writing and art, I managed. Thank you so much to Nebby for being an AMAZING writer, and giving me so much inspiration for my work! It was a joy creating things for you, and thank you for being my beta as well!

STORY LINK: [For the Love of All Who Gather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942095/chapters/37174991)

 

**TITLE PAGE**

 

**GRINGOLET**

 

_Gwaine entered the stables, his eyes scanning the horses as he looked for his brown mare with her distinctive ears._

_Or, rather, her distinctive lack of an ear._

_He spotted her near the back, and gave a rueful smile as he walked over to her. “Hello, Gringolet,” he greeted, scratching her neck._

_Gringolet wasn’t a young horse. Having been in service for the knights of Camelot for many years, she bore many marks of battle all across her flank, the most prominent being her lack of a left ear. But she was strong and steady, and Gwaine had grown quite attached to her during the short time he’d been in Camelot. He certainly wasn’t going to leave her behind if he was being forced to leave._

 

 

**ASARIEL IN BALINOR'S BOOK**

 

_Merlin flipped to the very front, looking over a sketch of a dragon Balinor had done on the inside cover._

_Gwaine’s attention, however, was drawn to the inscription on the first page:_

 

_Ful orin fod un Reyliik los vod, un tey fent lahney nau._

_Lingrah lahney faal Dovahdrog._

 

 

**BALINOR'S DRAWING OF HUNITH**

 

_Merlin moved to see what she was staring at, and his own eyes widened too._

_In the front, on a loose piece of paper, had been an ink drawing of a person. A person Merlin recognized immediately._

_Hunith._

_Hunith ran her fingers delicately over the drawing, her eyes welling up. “I never saw this one,” she breathed, still staring at it with wide-eyes. “He must have… he must have done it after he’d left-” Her breath hitched then, and Merlin’s chest clenched._

_“I didn’t mean to-”_

_“No, Merlin,” Hunith said. She turned to her son and gave him a watery smile. “You gave him back to me. I’d spent years wondering… but now I know. Thank you.”_

_She set the drawing aside, gently, but her eyes were wistful as she stared at it for a few moments longer._

 

**GWAINE AT THE CEREMONY**

 

_ Another man followed Merlin into the clearing, and it wasn’t until after Gwen let in a small gasp of surprise that Arthur recognized who it was: Gwaine. _

_ Gwaine was shirtless, and all across his exposed skin were spirals and swirls that had been painted on with woad dye, including some on his face. In his hair was a green wreath, much like Merlin’s own, and in his hands was a small bowl that he was delicately holding. _

_ On Gwaine’s chest, just over his heart, was a handprint in the same blue dye. Arthur stared at it, trying to figure out how Gwaine could have possibly gotten that mark on himself- it was too flat to have been made without a considerable amount of twisting on the part of Gwaine’s arm, and he couldn’t think of how Gwaine could have gotten it there. _

_ But, something Arthur didn’t expect to see at all, was a black triskele tattoo located on Gwaine’s right hip. He knew for certain that that tattoo hadn’t been there when Merlin and Gwaine had left Camelot a year and a half ago _

 


End file.
